A friendship to remember
by Zero401
Summary: We all know that William Murdoch and Charles Lightoller were officers onboard the most famous ship of all time, Titanic. But what of the other ships they served on together? What stories do they have to tell?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a prequel to my other story, a love to remember. These are going to be little stories from the other White Star Line ships Murdoch had worked on before Titanic. Also I have Lights kind of dissing Scottish people in their ways of humour but I mean no disrespect to anyone, I'm half Scottish myself, it's purely for comedy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the Medic.**

_SS Medic, 1900_

William McMaster Murdoch was doing his rounds in the cargo bay as it was one of his responsibilities to see to it that the passenger's belongings were safe, as second officer his other duties included monitoring communications, securing the mooring lines, maintenance of the ship as well as an eight hour watch each day. Tomorrow the Medic would leave Liverpool and head out to Australia, Murdoch had made this trip several times before but he still became excited, he had loved the sea even when he was a boy, well it was only natural, after all he came from a long line of Scottish sailors. He remembered his father saying that 'all Murdochs have seawater running through their veins'.

"**Officer Murdoch**" said a young crew member "**Yes?**" Murdoch asked, raising his eyebrow slightly "**Captain Ranson wishes for you to report to him on the bridge at once, sir**" Murdoch handed the seaman a clipboard and pen "**No doubt, it's to meet the new fourth officer, take over for me, I'll be back as soon as I can". **Murdoch hoped the young lad could take care of things whilst he was on the bridge but as a precaution he decided to speed up to somewhere between walking and jogging so he spent time, as little as possible, away from the cargo hold, he knew if the lad messed up he would be the one who got in trouble for it.

Murdoch saw the captain standing with the new fourth officer "**Ah, Mr Murdoch there you are, this is our new fourth officer Charles Lightoller, and Mr Lightoller this is the second officer, William Murdoch" **the two officers shook hands "**Mr Lightoller's my father's name, please call me Lights"** Murdoch smiled as they both released each other's hand "**Officer Murdoch will show you to your duties, if you have a problem or question, you report to him" **Murdoch extended his arm and hand towards the door "**This way then, Lights**" Lightoller exited the room but before Murdoch could follow the captain called him back over "**Keep your eyes on this one, William. He's been known to play a prank or two onboard liners and we don't want to scare off our passengers**" Murdoch nodded "**I'll make sure he keeps to the straight and narrow, sir**".

Murdoch and Lights were walking back down to the cargo bay "**Whilst loading the cargo onto the ship, we also check for stowaways and weapons such as guns or bombs...**" Murdoch was in the middle of explaining before being interrupted by Lights "**That accent what is it? Swedish?" **Murdoch shook his head "**No, I'm Scottish and I really can't see how that ties in with what I've been saying**" giving Lights a stern look "**Well if I find a stowaway and they have an accent like yours, I'll know that they're Scottish**" Lights laughed causing Murdoch to stop walking and turn around to face him "**So it is true**" Lights said randomly "**What is?**" Murdoch questioned, thinking it was probably better if he hadn't. "**That Scotsman don't have a sense of humour**" Lights said trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably, Murdoch just stood there with a less than impressed look on his face "**Lighten up, it's just a joke**" Lightoller encouraged, nudging Murdoch with his elbow lightly, Murdoch still didn't respond to any of Lights banter "**So, what is it that you like to be called? Will, Bill, no wait let me guess, Willie cause your Scottish right?**" Murdoch sighed "**William will be fine, though if I were you I wouldn't bother learning my name, I doubt you'll last till the morning, telling jokes like yours**" Murdoch turned and continued walking down the corridor, Lights smiled and ran to catch up with Murdoch "**See, you do have a sense of humour after all**".

Murdoch showed Lights everything he would need to know about the cargo hold such as the safety precautions, how to order the luggage and most importantly the rules and regulations which unfortunately, Murdoch thought was a waste of time explaining to Lights, he now understood why the captain had warned him about Lights. "**So, how well do you think I've done?**" Lights asked his superior officer eagerly "**Apart from dropping cargo, not taking instructions and distracting other members of the crew with your awful jokes, you did it in very slow timing**" Murdoch finished, whilst checking his report on his clipboard "**So, coming from you that means, job well done, right?**" Murdoch was becoming annoyed with this new officer, Murdoch had always thought of himself as a tolerate man but he couldn't believe the attitude Lights had "**It means that if you don't get your act together, I will see to it that you will be dismissed and off this ship faster than you can say 'Loch Ness Monster', do you understand?" **Lights nodded "**You believe in the Loch Ness Monster?** Murdoch looked stunned and confused "**Did you not hear what I just said?**" Lightoller put his hands up "**You're the one who brought it up**" Murdoch rolled his eyes and started to walk away before turning back to face Lights "**You are so annoying**" Murdoch said, half smiling before walking away again, Lights once again had to run to keep up with him "**Nah, you like me really, I can tell. Yeah, I can see you and me being the best of friends**" Lights said, patting Murdoch on the shoulders, as they ventured up to the bridge.

**A great start to a beautiful friendship, don't you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews and the advice. I always thought of Lights being the naughty one, always getting into trouble and Murdoch being the sensible one, always getting Lights out of trouble. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: same as last time.**

_SS Medic, 1900_

Murdoch woke up in his cabin; he reached for his pocket watch and saw it was 5:00am; he had to be on the bridge by 6:00am. He sighed heavily realising he would have to spend the day with Lights; it wasn't that he hated Lights; he just didn't particularly like him. Murdoch thought him to be rude, arrogant and unprofessional, how Lights ever became an officer was a mystery to him. As much as he wanted to stay in bed he knew he had to get up, so he put on a new shirt, fresh pair of trousers, straightened his tie, had a quick shave and finally put on his jacket and cap.

Murdoch arrived on the bridge at 5:45am, he noticed Lights standing by the windows, and looking out towards the bow "**Lights, you're early**" Murdoch said surprised, he thought Lights would surely be late.

"**Fashionably**" Lights smiled"**So, what are we doing today, William?**" Lights asked excitedly, wondering what he and William were going to do this morning.

"**We're going to be welcoming the first class passengers, that means you say 'welcome onboard the Medic' and nothing else. No jokes and no smart comments, you just stand there and be polite, do you hear me?**" Murdoch warned, hoping Lights would heed it.

"**Loud and clear, William. I have a question about tips, do I just ask for a tip or do I just hold my hand out?**" Murdoch looked at him horrified "**It's a joke, you need to loosen up, laugh every once in a while**".

Murdoch didn't bother with retaliating back; instead he walked off towards the gangplanks. Lights ran after him "**You know, I'm starting to see a pattern emerging, where you walk off and I have to run after you. What if you say something, so I know you're going to walk away**" Lights said suggest fully, making Murdoch turn around and face him once again. "**And what is it that you want me to say?**" Murdoch said sarcastically.

"**I really don't mind, William. You could say 'ship ahoy' or 'there she blows' for all I care, as long as it means I don't have to run after you**" Lights said laughing, despite Murdoch's serious look "**What is it going to take to make you laugh?**"

"**Come on, we'll be late**" Murdoch said, ignoring Lights as he guided him to the gangplank. They arrived just as the passengers were boarding. Murdoch took a deep breath, he didn't like doing this part of the job as it was, but now with Lights company he was dreading it. He silently prayed that Lights wouldn't do anything that could land both of them in trouble.

"**Welcome aboard the Medic, sir, ma'am**" Murdoch said politely as the first class passengers walked passed, whilst also keeping an eye on Lights, who was repeating what Murdoch said. Lights moved closer to Murdoch and whispered "**Why are we doing this? They're ignoring us**".

"**Because it is our job, so get back over there, smile and welcome them onboard**" Murdoch was starting to get impatient again with Lights, it seemed that it was impossible for Lights to follow orders. "**Yes, sir**" Lights said sarcastically before walking back to the opposite side of the gangplank, standing there looking bored.

Just as the task was almost complete, Murdoch thanked his lucky stars that, for the most part, Lights had behaved himself. The last passenger was walking up the gangplank, she looked very posh and was wearing a fur coat, Murdoch thought it to be either mink or raccoon "**Welcome aboard the Medic, ma'am**" Murdoch said happily with a smile on his face. Finally the last passenger was on, what could possibly go wrong now. And then he heard Lights voice.

"**Excuse me, ma'am. But I must say, if it was your intention to look like a raccoon, you should have just put some darker eyeshadow on" **Murdoch stood there in pure horror, his jaw dropped "**Bloody hell**" Murdoch whispered before the woman slapped Lights round the face, all Murdoch could do was turnaround from this painful scene "**oh God, oh no**" Murdoch cried under his breath, there was no way the two of them would come out of this alive.

"**I've never been so insulted in all my life; I demand to speak with the captain**" the woman screech, turning bright red.

Murdoch spun back round to face the woman, where upon he also noticed Lights was holding the left side of his face. Murdoch knew that if he allowed this woman to see the captain Lights would surely be dismissed, Murdoch sighed knowing he was about to do a stupid and reckless thing. "**There's no need, ma'am. I'll make sure he gets what he deserves**".

The woman walked off in disgust. Lights stood in front of Murdoch, still holding his left cheek "**I'm sorry, William. I suppose...**" Lights was interrupted by Murdoch...laughing. "**You think this is funny?**" Lights asked seriously.

"**I think it's hilarious. After all, you were the one who said I needed to laugh more**" Murdoch said still laughing "**So you have a problem with fur coats?**"

"**I just prefer seeing the fur on the animal than on a woman**" Lights explained noticing Murdoch was having a laughing fit which made Lights himself start chuckling. "**Alright, I admit, I may have deserved this**" Lights said pointing to his left cheek, which had turned bright red.

"**Come on, I think we've earnt a break**" Murdoch patted Lights back. "**You're not going to tell the captain?**" Lights asked confusingly. "**I won't, if you won't**" Murdoch smiled, pushing Lights towards the officer's mess. "**I told you, you liked me**" Lights smiled as he followed Murdoch.

"**Besides you can make me a cup of tea**" Murdoch said wiping the tears out of his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed this much. "**You flirt**" Lights said as he put his arm around Murdoch's shoulder and the two new friends entered the mess hall.

**Another chapter done with and we finally made Murdoch laugh, yay. Anyway please review, tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you once again for the people who have reviewed. Let's see what trouble the boys get into in this chapter. By the way, if anyone can spot the Titanic (the actual ship, not the movie) reference, they can have a cyber cookie. **

**Disclaimer: I am still the owner of nothing.**

_SS Medic, 1900_

"**You're making that up**" Murdoch laughed, taking a sip of tea from his cup. Murdoch and Lights were sitting at a table in the officer's mess hall, Lights was holding a bag of frozen peas to his left cheek. "**I swear, it's all true**" Light said, reaching for his tea with his free hand "**The storm was so bad, it caused the ship to run aground on an uninhabited island, we were stranded there for eight days before finally we were rescued by a ship called Coorong and taken back to Australia**" Lights explained, taking a mouthful of his tea.

"**Any casualties?**" Murdoch asked, interested in Lights story. "**The chief officer died in the shipwreck, but everyone else was alright, though I must admit some of the men started acting a bit crazy. Probably from the heat**" Lights shrugged, continuing drinking his tea. "**Either that or spending eight days in your company**" Murdoch joked, Lights almost choked on his tea as he started laughing "**You ought to be careful, William. Anyone would think you're trying to be funny.**" Murdoch smiled, finished of the last of his tea and pointed at Lights face "**Does your face still hurt?**" Lights lowered the frozen bag away from his face, cringing slightly as the air hit his face "**yeah, I tell you William, it's a blinder**" Murdoch smiled and stood up "**Good. Come on, we'll be late" **Lights stood up also and raised his hand "**No, please William, I do not want any sympathy or concern from you**" Lights said sarcastically, before they both walked out the mess hall and onto the deck.

They both entered the officer's promenade, when they noticed a young woman "**Who's that?" **Lights asked confusingly "**I don't know but whoever she is, she's not allowed on this part of the deck**" just as Murdoch was about to walk over to the woman, Lights grabbed his arm "**Wait, she won't know what you're saying, she's French**" Murdoch turned back to Lights with a bewildered look on his face "**How do you know she's French?**" Lights pointed at her cloche "**That doesn't make her French**" Murdoch shook his head and laughed "**I know French, I'll go, ask her why she's up here**" Lights said.

Lights walked towards her, leaving Murdoch behind to watch "**Parlez-vous François?**" Lights said confidently, looking back at Murdoch, who had his arms cross, to smirk at him. "**Oui****, j'ai été me promener autour du bateau et je ne peux pas trouver mon chemin de retour à ma chamber. Pouvez-vous m'aider?**"the woman said, sounding desperate, Lights smiled and nodded before walking back over to Murdoch "**You're right, William, she doesn't speak a word of French**" Murdoch uncrossed his arms "**Are you sure? Cause it sounded like she was doing a good impression**" Murdoch smirked.

"**Does anyone speak English?**" the woman asked suddenly "**English? You saucy mare, we invented the lingo, didn't we?**" Lights said surprised, pointing at himself and Murdoch "**You're not allowed on this part of the deck, Miss**" Murdoch informed her "**Sorry, sir. It's my papa, we have big argument about me coming on this trip, he says I must obey him and go to Australia, to meet arranged husband, but I say I don't want to go, I already have partner but my papa is...what word?**" Lights shrugged "**Git?**" Murdoch elbowed Lights and rolled his eyes "**Businessman, a wealthy man, he believes me marrying arranged husband will bring more profit, so I walk out and come on deck, but now I can't find my way back**". The woman finished explaining.

"**Tell us your room number and we'll escort you back**" Murdoch said, stepping towards her "**401**" Lights held Murdoch back "**I'll take care of this, William. You report back to the bridge and I'll be back before you know it**" Murdoch looked at Lights, like he was looking at a naughty child. "**Fine. But I don't want to hear of no trouble and I don't want to hear your name being shouted from the other end of the ship. You just walk her to her room then come straight back here. You understand, Lights**" Lights patted Murdoch's shoulder and smiled "**Have a little faith, will ya? This way, Miss**" Lights and the young woman walked off leaving Murdoch standing there, watching them walk off into the distance.

Murdoch walked onto the bridge to find Captain Ranson standing there, looking out towards the sea. "**Where's the young fourth officer?**" the captain asked, when he noticed Murdoch standing next to him "**Assisting a passenger, sir**" the captain turned around fast, his eyes widened "**On his own? Do you really think that to be wise?**" Murdoch's heart suddenly skipped a beat, what was he thinking? this was Lights, the most irresponsible man he'd ever met, yet he allowed him to escort that woman alone "**I'm sure he'll be alright**" Murdoch said, trying to convince himself more than the captain "**It's not him I'm worried about, it's those around him**" the captain left Murdoch alone on watch, whilst Murdoch prayed silently that Lights wouldn't do anything rash.

It had been twenty minutes and Lights had still not returned, Murdoch was starting to panic, he decided to look for Lights, so he ordered one of the other officers on duty to relieve him. He ventured his way to room 401 but only got half way, when he saw Lights running towards him and before he could respond, Lights threw them both into a storage cupboard. "**Lights! What the hell are you doing?**" Lights brought his finger to his lips as a sign for Murdoch to keep quiet, they heard loud footsteps go by and disappear down the corridor. "**I did it in good faith, William, honest I did. I have done it a thousand times and it has never gone wrong before today. You see, I dropped off the young woman at her room but her father wasn't there and she didn't want to be alone, so I agreed to stay with her and I offered to do some juggling...**" Murdoch raised his hand to stop Lights from talking "**Juggling?**" Murdoch questioned, not sure that he had heard Lights correctly. "**Yeah, with pottery, anyway I was juggling away when suddenly her father bursts in through the door and I lost my concentration and broke an urn"** Murdoch sighed heavily "**Was it worth much?**" Murdoch asked dreading the answer "**Well, that's the thing, he said it was priceless, so I don't know why he got so angry about it**" Murdoch had to laugh "**No, priceless doesn't mean...never mind, let's go back to the bridge, where he can't find you**" Murdoch opened the cupboard door and guided Lights to the bridge.

Murdoch and Lights stood on watch "**What am I going to do with you Lights?**" Murdoch chuckled "**Love me, feed me, and never leave me" **Lights said softly, the two men laughed as they looked out onto the open ocean.

**So this is the translation for the French 'yes, i have been walking around this ship and i can't find my way back to my room. Can you help me?' So I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, the next one will be about Lights little mishap in Australia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you, those who have reviewed. Some have said the layout is a little difficult to read so I'm going to try and make it clearer, so you'll have to tell me if it's easier to read or if I've messed it up. As I'm writing this I'm watching Titanic and I love Ewan Stewart's performance when they hit the iceberg, he looks genuinely shook up. Anyway enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: same as before.**

_SS Medic, 1900_

The Medic had arrived at Sydney Harbour, the passengers disembarked, the cargo had been taken off and now the crew had time to spare before the trip back to England. Murdoch and Lights were in the pub enjoying a glass of whiskey.

"**What's wrong with the locals?**"Lights asked which caused Murdoch to look at him as if he had asked the most stupid question of all time.

"**It's the Boer war in South Africa; they have Australian troops over there. Perhaps they're worried about an invasion"**

"**Invasion? But South Africa is on the other side of the planet; I mean what are the chances of that actually happening?**"Lights said looking at the people around him, they looked nervous and uneasy. Lights suddenly had a huge grin on his face. He ordered two more whiskeys.

"**Lights, don't you dare**" Murdoch said seriously, looking sternly at Lights, whilst drinking his new glass of whiskey and then finished it.

"**What? I didn't do anything**" Lights said in defence, looking innocently at Murdoch.

"**Not yet, you haven't. But that grin on your face tells me you're thinking about doing something, so I'm warning you whatever it is, you need to forget it**"

"**So not only are you daring me, you're also warning me**" Lights said playfully, before ordering Murdoch another drink "**Have no fear, William. I have nothing up my sleeve for today**" Lights finished off his whiskey and checked his pocket watch "**Blimey, it sure is late, William, we should be heading back to the ship**". Lights said, putting his pocket watch back into his pocket.

"**Since when did you become the sensible one?**" Murdoch laughed as he finished his last drink.

"**Since you can't handle your drink, come on**" Lights walked round the table to Murdoch. He put Murdoch's arm over his shoulders and hoisted him out of his chair and started walking him out of the pub and towards the ship.

"**What are you talking about, I'm a Scotsman, of course I can handle my drink**" Murdoch argued.

"**You're right, you are a Scotsman. A stubborn grumpy old Scotsman**" Lights said giggling.

"**Old? I'm only a year older than you**" Murdoch said as though he was seriously offended.

They reached Murdoch's cabin, where Lights helped him into bed and started humming a lullaby. Murdoch was out like a light, so Lights tiptoed out of the cabin and quietly closed the door. As soon as he was out the room he ran to the crew's mess hall and found four midshipmen still awake.

"**Hey boys, how do you feel about playing a little joke?**" Lights said excitedly, a wide, naughty grin had formed on his lips.

In the early hours of the morning Lights and the four men rowed, in a small boat, towards Fort Denison and climbed the tower, till they reached the top. Lights hoisted a Boer flag, which he and the men created out of old scraps of cloth, on a lightning conductor before loading a cannon with gunpowder and white cotton waste. Lights then lit a fifty foot fuse.

"**Quick, boys, back to the Medic**" Lights couldn't help but laugh in anticipation.

They reached the boat deck, waiting for the cannon to go off, but what happened next surprised even Lights. As the cannon went off, the resounding bang blew out the windows of every building near the fortress; Lights could see people rushing to their windows to see what had happened.

"**Bloody hell. Scatter boys**" Lights said quickly. The five men quickly ran in different directions, in the hope that they wouldn't get caught.

Lights burst into Murdoch's cabin, Lights noticed Murdoch was sitting up in bed; no doubt he had been woken up by the cannon. "**Lights, what the hell was that?**" Murdoch asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"**Get a hold of yourself, William. This is no time to panic**" Lights shouted frantically, both his voice and body was shaking. Suddenly Murdoch snapped out of his dream like state.

"**What have you done?**" Murdoch asked worryingly.

"**I didn't do anything, William, I swear. Well, ok I admit I was there when it happened and I was the one who came up with the idea. It was just a joke, William**" Lights was talking like a mad man, pacing up and down in Murdoch's room.

"**What have you done, Lights?**" Murdoch asked once again.

"**I may have, accidently, made it look like Fort Denison had been invaded**" Lights could feel his heart thumping against his chest and could feel a cold sweat cover his face.

"**Oh my God, oh hells bloody bells. This is the worst thing you've ever done. You stupid, irresponsible...**"

"**Let's not say anything we'll regret, William**" Lights interrupted.

"**Wait a minute, you kept buying me drinks at the pub. You were trying to get me drunk, so I would stay out of the way, weren't you?**" Murdoch accused Lights.

"**How dare you"** Lights said dramatically "**You really think that I would get my best friend drunk, just so I could go out and play a prank?**"

"**Yes**" Murdoch stated plainly.

"**You hurt me, William. It's like a dagger to my heart that you think so poorly of me, your best friend. Besides I didn't get you that drunk, just drunk enough that you fell asleep at the drop of a hat" **Lights murmured and turned around pretending that he was hurt by Murdoch's comment.

Murdoch got out of bed unsteadily; he guessed he was still a bit wobbly from the whisky. He walked over to Lights and put his hand on Lights shoulder.

"**I didn't mean it like that, Lights**" Murdoch said softly, then wondered why he was the one apologising.

Lights shrugged Murdochs hand off and took a step forward. "**Don't, I'm bleeding**" Lights said sarcastically.

Just then there was a knock at the door "**All officers on the bridge, Captain orders**" a voice said from the other side.

Murdoch and Lights rushed to the bridge; upon entering they saw the captain and several police officers.

Lights immediately stepped forward "**I did it**" he confessed, causing Murdoch to look at him in shock.

**Cliff-hanger. Till next time Cheerio.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you once again for the reviews and to those who have put this into their favourite stories. Let's find out what happened to Lights.**

**Disclaimer: still the same.**

_SS Medic, 1900_

Murdoch couldn't believe his ears; Lights had actually confessed to the police officers that he was involved in the prank. He thought for sure that Lights would be dismissed for this and that his career as an officer would be over.

"**Eyewitnesses report seeing you with four other men. So what are the names of your accomplices?**" a policeman approached Lights, with a clipboard and pen, ready to write the names down.

"**I don't know, sir. But even if I did I wouldn't say**" Lights said calmly.

"**Lights don't dig a hole you won't be able to climb out off, tell them who helped you**" Murdoch said trying to help his friend face as minor punishment as possible.

"**No William. I may be many things but I am not a grass and I refuse to say who helped me**" Lights stretch both his arms out, putting his wrists together "**I suppose you'll want to take me to the cells**"

"**Not today, Mr Lightoller. But I must express the seriousness of what you have done; you will be reprimanded for your actions and passed over for promotion**" Captain Ranson said sternly "**Now go prepare for today's journey to England, I think the Australians have had enough of you to last a lifetime**"

"**Yes, sir**" Lights said before quickly walking out of the bridge, pushing Murdoch out with him.

Lights and Murdoch entered an empty corridor, Lights leaned his back against the wall, releasing a deep sigh "**Bloody hell, I thought my ticker would stop for a minute there**" Lights put his hand over his heart.

"**You've got to be the stupidest, luckiest bugger, I know. To do all that and only get a slap on the wrist**" Murdoch chuckled.

"**Well who would want to get rid of this?**" Lights gestured to himself.

Murdoch shrugged, put his arm round Lights shoulder and started walking down the corridor "**Well I'd imagine the citizens of Sydney are probably in a bit of a hurry to get shot of all this**" Murdoch gestured at Lights.

They both entered the cargo bay, both carrying torches; they checked the cargo and looked for stowaways. After finding nothing amiss, they decided to go to the mess hall to get some tea, when they arrived the crewmen who were in there immediately stared at Lights obviously still amazed that he still had a job.

"**Come on, boys. I know I'm pretty but there's no need to stare**" Lights said causing Murdoch to chuckle.

The two men sat at a table, after getting a cup of tea, Lights looked around noticing that the crew was still looking at him and whispering about him.

Lights sighed "**That's it**" he placed his tea on the table, got up and walked towards a table of sailors.

"**Lights don't**" Murdoch warned but it was too late as Lights had already reached the sailors. Murdoch sighed as he took a mouthful of his tea, waiting for the shouting to begin but instead he heard laughter. "**What happened? I thought you went over there to smack them one**" Murdoch stated as Lights sat back down.

"**Smack them? Shut up, you tart**" Lights laughed "**It only turns out they wanted my autograph, apparently they all thought it was a good laugh cause you see unlike you some people appreciate my jokes**"

"**And unlike you some people have a little thing called respect**" Murdoch laughed, looking at his watch "**I better go see to the passengers, you stay here and keep out of trouble, or in your case as little trouble as possible**"

"**I'll be as good as gold, William. You can count on me, go on, you don't want to be late. I'll be here when you get back**"

"**That almost makes me want to take a double shift**" Murdoch joked.

"**You're lucky your my best friend otherwise I'd chin you**" Lights said.

"**Your best friend? I'm your only friend or at least I'm the only person who can withstand the pleasure of your company for more than three seconds**" Murdoch said before quickly exiting the mess hall.

Lights quickly stood up and ran to lean out the doorway "**You saucy git, I'll get you for that**" Lights shouted, so Murdoch could hear him, he re-entered the mess hall laughing.

Lights sat there, twiddling his thumbs, waiting for Murdoch to return. He watched members of the crew come and go, he never realised before but without Murdoch this job was no fun, especially as he wasn't allowed to go near passengers after his little prank. After his fifth cup of tea, Murdoch returned through the door, which made Lights feel relief that he didn't have to be bored for another moment.

"**How were the passengers?**" Lights asked as Murdoch sat down.

"**You wouldn't believe it. Some of the passengers are in a right hump**" Murdoch shook his head.

"**Really? What about?**" Lights asked interested.

"**Well, it turns out that some wally only decided to load a cannon with gunpowder, which blew out every window in the harbour and practically gave everyone living there a heart attack**"Murdoch said laughing.

"**You ought to watch yourself, William. Any sharper and you'll cut yourself**" Lights said trying to keep a straight face before laughing his head off. "**You must admit, William, it was funny**"

"**I'm not going to say anything to encourage you**" Murdoch said "**Besides it wouldn't have been funny if you had lost your job**"

"**It wouldn't have been the first time that I've been potless; in 1896 I left the sea in search for gold in Yukon but didn't find anything, so I became a cowboy in Canada before making my way back to England on a cattle boat. I had absolutely no money when I returned home**" Lights explained.

Murdoch laughed "**You were a cowboy?**"

"**Yeah, I had a horse and everything**" Lights said as the two friends laughed before venturing up to the bridge to start their watch.

**So this is the last chapter onboard the SS Medic, hope you enjoyed the ride. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you again for the reviews, i really appreciate them. I know Lights met his wife after he served on the Arabic but let's pretend he didn't. A grass is another name for a snitch.**

**Disclaimer: still the same.**

_SS Arabic, 1903_

William Murdoch, now second officer of the White Star Liner Arabic, was standing on watch at the bridge. He could see a storm forming in the distance on the North Atlantic, but it didn't look too serious. The Arabic was sailing back to England from America and so far everything was going well.

"**Hey, Will**" shouted a voice from behind him, causing Murdoch to turn around "**I got you some tea**"

"**Thanks, Lights**" Murdoch said as Lights handed him the cup "**What do you think?**" Murdoch asked, pointing towards the oncoming storm.

"**Doesn't appear to be too bad, well not yet anyway. So I got a letter from Sylvia before we left**" Lights said, taking a mouthful of his tea.

"**Oh yeah, alright is she?**"

"**Yeah, she's fine. I want your advice on something, William and I want you to be brutally honest**" Lights said nervously.

"**You want my advice?**" Murdoch laughed "**You've been ignoring my advice for the past three years**" Murdoch sighed "**Go on then**" Murdoch started drinking his tea.

"**I'm going to ask Sylvia to marry me**" Lights blurted out causing Murdoch to immediately spit out his tea in surprise.

Murdoch busted into tears from all his laughter "**Out of all the jokes you've ever said or done, this has to be the funniest**" Murdoch continued laughing, then noticed the serious look Lights had on his face. "**You weren't joking were you?**" Murdoch said as he ceased his laughter.

"**No, you soppy sod, I'm serious. You know, we have such a connection, as soon as I saw her I knew she was the one for me. It was like when we first met and I told you we would be best friends and here we are**"

"**Yeah**" Murdoch said not sounding too convinced.

"**So, do you think I should ask her?**"

"**I think so. Life's too short, if that's how strongly you feel about her then you should ask her and when she accepts she will be the bravest woman I'll ever know**"Murdoch smiled, placing his hand on Lights shoulder.

Lights opened his arms widely "**Come on, let's hug**"

Murdoch backed away slightly "**I'm not hugging you, Lights**"

"**Yes you are, come on this is an important step in our friendship**" Lights stepped towards Murdoch.

Murdoch sighed and wrapped his arms around Lights who in returned wrapped his arms around Murdoch. They stood there for a couple of moments before Murdoch noticed a problem.

"**Lights, your cutting off my air supply**" Murdoch said which caused Lights to let go of him.

"**Sorry, I sometimes get too over emotional, you know, you could do with a woman's touch it might get you out of your grumpiness**" Lights laughed.

"**You don't say**" Murdoch laughed, turning back to his watch which upon he noticed a ship bearing down on the Arabic out of the darkness, he quickly handed Lights his tea, and ran over to his superior, Officer Fox. "**There's a ship, sir, right ahead**" Murdoch warned.

"**Hard-a-port**" Fox commanded the quartermaster.

Murdoch immediately realised Fox's mistake and rushed into the wheelhouse, brushing aside the quartermaster and held the ship on course. He held the wheel steady as the two ships past, within inches from hitting each other. Murdoch nodded for the quartermaster to take back control of the wheel "**Alright, change, go steady on her**" Murdoch instructed.

"**Mr Murdoch**" Officer Fox said sternly "**You had no authority countermanding my orders**"

Before Murdoch could respond, Lights stood in-between the two men "**With all your respect, sir, if we had followed your order the ship would have been hit, if Will hadn't overruled you, we'd be fish food**" Lights defended Murdoch.

Murdoch pushed Lights to the side "**Mr Fox is right**"

Lights put his hand up "**Shut up William, this has nothing to do with you**"

"**The captain will hear about this**" Officer Fox warned before walking off.

Lights released a deep breath "**That was close**" Lights laughed nervously "**That was quick thinking, you know, there's no way you're gonna be punished**"

Before the two men could walk back to their watch, Captain Hayes, closely followed by Officer Fox, walked onto the bridge. "**What happened, Mr Murdoch?**" the captain asked interested in Murdoch's side of the story.

"**There was a ship bearing down the Arabic, sir. I disobeyed the order of Mr Fox to hard-a-port and kept the ship on course, sir**" Murdoch explained, he was terrified he would get the sack for his actions even if those actions did save the ship, he knew the consequences of disobeying a superior officer's commands.

"**I see, well then you should congratulated for saving the ship. Carry on with your watch, men**" the captain nodded.

"**Yes, sir**" Murdoch and Lights said in union.

The captain walked off the bridge, Mr Fox looked at Murdoch and Lights as if they were public enemy number one before finally following the captain. Lights and Murdoch walked back to their assigned positions to continue their watch.

"**So Mr Goody two shoes, how did it feel being under the knife like that?**" Lights giggled.

"**I thought I was going to get the sack for sure. Thanks for what you did back there, I appreciate it**" Murdoch smiled.

"**What are friends for?**" Lights shrugged, patting Murdoch's back.

**Hoped you enjoyed. Cheerio **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you enjoyed Murdoch's and Light's little bromance there. For those who may not know the incident where Murdoch ignored the command of his superior officer and kept the ship on course to prevent a collision actually happened in real life, so there's your fun fact for today. **

**Disclaimer: still the same.**

_SS Suevic, December 1903_

Lights and his new wife, Sylvia, were eating breakfast in the crew's mess hall. They were travelling back to England from Australia; they were enjoying their breakfast, when Murdoch walked through the door, he had an unimpressed look on his face. Lights went to get up.

"**Hey, you stay right there**" Murdoch warned.

"**Something the matter, William?**" Lights asked as if he didn't know what was wrong with Murdoch, when actually he really did know why Murdoch was cross with him.

"**You know exactly what the matter is**" Murdoch said impatiently, walking up to Lights "**I was on my rounds when a young lass came up to me, she was under the impression that I wanted to have dinner with her, after I declined she slapped me and stormed off**"

"**You shouldn't have declined, William. She'll spread a rumour that you're just a tease**" Lights started laughing but seeing a stern look on both Murdoch's and Sylvia's faces he soon stopped "**Besides I did it all for you Will, I went through all that trouble,** **you could have at least gotten to know her and who knows we could have been hearing wedding bells**"

"**You'll be hearing bells in a moment**" Murdoch warned as he stood next to Lights.

Lights stood up his face was inches away from Murdoch's "**You and I both know you won't do anything, William. It's not in your character to be violent**"

"**Boys if you make me break you up, again, I'll give you both a hiding. Now come, sit down and talk this over like gentlemen, I'll get you both a cup of tea and the two of you better be friends when I come back**" Sylvia spoke up as she was getting annoyed of their childish behaviour.

"**Yes darling**" Lights said begrudgingly.

The two men sat down as Sylvia left the table. They sat there in silence, neither one of them wanting to be the first to speak; until Lights sighed knowing he would have to be the one to break the ice. "**Why do you have to be such a stubborn git?**"

"**I suppose that's going to be as close to an apology as I'm going to get from you**" Murdoch sighed.

"**You're too right and you know why because I'm not sorry. I was just trying to get you some company, William. I mean let's face it you're not getting any younger and you don't want to grow old...**" Lights paused for a moment, looking at Murdoch "**er on your own, do you?**"

"**I tell you what I don't want, Lights I don't want you interfering with my personal life**" Murdoch warned.

"**Your appreciation knows no bounds, does it Will. Fine, I promise not to try and make you happy**"

"**Thank you**" Murdoch said relieved.

"**Well as long as it makes you happy**" Lights laughed causing Murdoch to chuckle. Lights extended his hand "**Friends?**"

Murdoch took Lights hand and shook it "**Friends**"

Sylvia smiled as she returned to the table, seeing that the two men had finally made up, she set the two cups of tea on the table. "**So, you boys are friends again?**"

"**Of course, nothing could break us up, hey William?**"

"**Unfortunately**" Murdoch said chuckling, taking a sip of his tea.

"**Good, otherwise I'd have to bang your heads together. Though I must agree with Charles, a woman would do you some good William**" Sylvia said cheerfully.

"**Perhaps, one day I might find that special someone**" Murdoch said, hoping that the conversation would go no further but unfortunately he could always rely on Lights.

"**How romantic**" Lights put his hands together and fluttered his eyelids.

"**Don't mock him, Charles. I think it's very sweet, William and I'm sure she's out there somewhere**" Sylvia said softly.

"**Thank you, Sylvia**"

"**How come you say thank you to her but you come in and threaten me?**" Lights asked confusingly.

"**Because you are a conniving, disrespectful little...**" Murdoch stopped, remembering he was in the presence of a lady "**Goat**"

"**Now you listen to me, Will. You can call me conniving, I'll even tolerate disrespectful but I will not accept being called a goat"**

Sylvia sighed "**Boys**" she warned before they started arguing again, she still didn't understand how the two became friends, they were the exact opposites, Murdoch was the professional one and Lights was the prankster and yet somehow they were the best of friends.

Lights looked at his pocket watch, he knew Sylvia wanted him to meet her friends, she had made on the voyage, but he didn't fancy sitting at a table with a load of ladies, so he came up with an excuse "**Darling, me and William have to go on our watch, right William?**" Lights winked at Murdoch.

Murdoch noticed this and narrowed his eyes "**What's going on?**" Murdoch asked in a low voice.

"**Nothing, nothing's going on**" Lights winked again, hoping Murdoch would catch on.

Murdoch shrugged "**Alright then**" Murdoch started blinking one of his eyelids at a time, rapidly.

Lights half laughed before kicking Murdoch in the leg causing him to hiss in pain "**You alright there?**" Lights asked pretending to sound concerned.

Sylvia just watched the two men, for two clever men they weren't half stupid and for this she had to laugh "**Alright, boys, I'll see you later**" she said knowing Lights was trying to get out of the meeting she had with her friends. She kissed Lights on the lips before making her way out of the mess hall.

"**Why did you kick me?**" Murdoch said rubbing his leg.

"**Well, why didn't you get the hint?** **Come on, we'll be late**" Lights stood up, closely followed by Murdoch, and walked up to the bridge.

**It took me ages to write this, I had a serious mental blockage. Hoped you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews. I don't know the names of the other officers onboard the Adriatic so I've had to make them up. **

**Disclaimer: still the same.**

_RMS Adriatic, 8 May 1907_

It was the Adriatic's maiden voyage; she was travelling from Liverpool to New York, under the command of Captain Edward Smith. Murdoch, who had been promoted to First Officer, was on his rounds making sure everything was in place, after he was satisfied that everything was in its rightful place, he headed towards the officers mess hall. He got himself a fresh cup of tea and sat down at a table. As he took off his officer's cap he could hear voices coming from the corridor. Lights, now Second Officer, walked in through the door closely followed by Officer Jinks, who was older than both men, he had served in the Boer war before returning to the white star line as Chief Officer.

"**I tell you the younger generation have no respect**" Jinks said, taking off his coat as Lights sat next to Murdoch.

"**You fought in the war, didn't you**" Lights whispered so only Murdoch could hear him.

"**I fought in the war, didn't I**. **I fought for their freedom and what do they think they can do with that freedom?**" Jinks complained, hanging his coat up.

"**Anything they bloody like**" Lights whispered in Murdoch's ears.

"**Anything they bloody like**" Jinks finished causing the other two men to chuckle.

"**Something the matter, Jinks?**" Murdoch asked as Jinks sat opposite Lights and himself.

"**Don't get him started, William. Let's just say him and the fifth officer don't see eye to eye when it comes to ships and leave it at that**" Lights said already gotten fed up with Jinks complaining.

"**Well I have over fifty years of experience and he's only a kid**" Jinks argued.

"**Yeah, fifty years experience of swimming because whenever you tell us about one of your bloody stories, it usually ends up with your ship sinking and it's normally your fault, in fact I can't remember a time when it wasn't your fault**" Lights said impatiently.

"**During the Boer war...**" Jinks started his story causing the two men groan "**Sailors were filled with stress and fear...**"

"**I'm not surprised, when they saw you walking up the gangplank**" Lights interrupted.

"**I was on HMS Finch, we had to go to the south Atlantic to protect a hospital ship, well we'd only been sailing for an hour or so and we crashed right into her**" Jinks continued.

"**You went and wacked straight into the ship you were trying to protect?**" Murdoch asked.

"**Yeah. In fact it was a good job she was there; she picked up most of the survivors**"

"**So your ship was badly damaged?**" Lights asked, interested in the outcome.

"**I couldn't tell Charles, it sunk but they tried to put the blame on me just because I was on watch at the time, but I had my excuses ready**"

"**What, were you drunk?**" Lights said laughing.

"**Don't be silly. The ship was at battle stations and was showing no lights, they weren't allowed because of the war. So then they tried to get me on naval technicalities, like saying it was in broad daylight**"

"**You didn't see a hospital ship?**" Murdoch asked unbelievably.

"**Ten thousand tons of steel**" Lights carried on.

"**In broad daylight?**" Murdoch finished.

"**Well I wasn't close enough**" Jinks said trying to defend himself.

"**You must have been fairly close, you hit it**" Murdoch said before looking at his watch "**I must go, it's my turn on watch**" Murdoch got up, put his cap back on and walked to the door.

"**Wait up, William**" Lights ran to catch up with Murdoch "**We need to make a deal, that no matter what happens we never get on a ship with that soppy old git again**"

Murdoch chuckled "**Agreed**"

"**What if we don't even make it to New York? With him on watch we could hit another ship, or a rock or even an iceberg**" Lights said worryingly.

"**We're not going to hit anything, Lights just take it easy besides the icebergs will have melted by now**" Murdoch laughed.

"**Yeah but you know what they say; jinks by name, jinks in nature**" the two men laughed.

Murdoch and Lights had reached the boat deck, when suddenly Lights put his hand up against Murdoch's chest to stop him in his tracks.

"**That woman, over there. Where do I know her from?**" Lights asked as he pointed to a maid.

"**SS Suevic, where you tried to stitch me up with her and I got a slap for your troubles**" Murdoch said unimpressed.

"**Oh yeah. Well it was your own fault. I mean think about it, you two could have been married by now, if you had gotten to know her**" Lights laughed at the thought.

"**It's not funny, Lights**"

"**I think it's hilarious**" Lights said, still laughing "**Besides it's been like four years since then and you still haven't found this amazing girl you're looking for and at your age you're lucky if you get a second glance from a woman let alone an actual conversation**"

"**Lights, I'm only a year older than you**" Murdoch said defensively. 

"**I know but I already have a wife, don't I; so I don't need to go and impress the ladies like you do. I'm not the one who has to convince them to marry me**"

"**How you ever convinced Sylvia to marry you will always remain a mystery to me**" Murdoch chuckled.

"**Well, it was my charms and my devilishly good looks, weren't it?**"

"**Yeah, that must have been it**" Murdoch said, not sounding too convinced.

The two men continued to walk to the bridge; they both enjoyed the cool Atlantic breeze on their faces as they reached the bridge and looked out towards the bow.

"**Good morning, gentlemen**" Captain Smith said with a smile.

"**Good morning, Captain**" the two said in union.

The Captain walked aft whilst Murdoch and Lights turned towards the bow, staring out at the calm open ocean and the blue sky.

**Did anyone else hear about that Australian billionaire who wants to rebuild the Titanic by 2016? Anyway hoped you enjoyed. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so I decided to give you 2 chapters because I haven't updated for a couple of days and because I'm so kind.**

**Disclaimer: the same.**

_RMS Olympic, 20 September1911_

The Olympic was travelling down the Solent, a strait which separates the Isle of Wight from the mainland of England, another ship HMS Hawke was also travelling alongside her. First Officer Murdoch and Second Officer Lightoller were attending to their rounds on the stern, they were both wearing their overcoats as it was raining, and it was their job to see how close the Hawke was getting to the stern. As the two ships sailed parallel to each other at around sixteen knots, Murdoch could see the bow of the Hawke reached somewhere in between Olympics' second and third funnel. As the Solent became narrower the HMS Hawke dropped back to allow Olympic to have more room to maneuver but as the propellers increased their speed the Hawke was pulled to port towards the Olympics stern and the two ships collided.

"**Bloody hell**" Lights swore as he tried to keep his balance. The collision had caused the ship to shake uncontrollably.

Murdoch looked over the railing to see that the Hawke's bow had pierced the Olympics stern. As the engines were stopped, the damage to the ship was assessed.

"**Well, that has to be the shortest yet most exciting voyage in the history of voyages**" Lights joked.

"**Come on, let's go to the bridge**" Murdoch said quickly before both men ran towards the bridge.

They met Chief Officer Wilde half way up the boat deck. "**What's going on, Henry?**" Murdoch asked.

"**There's flooding in two of her watertight compartments but the ship should be able to stay afloat and get us back to Southampton under her own power but as a precaution we're going to have the passengers disembark at Osborne Bay to find different transport**"

"**The snobby gits in first class aren't going to like that**" Lights laughed loudly causing Wilde to look at him displeasingly.

"**Well I'm glad you find it funny, Mr Lightoller but perhaps you won't find it so funny when you have to stand at those gangplanks and apologise to those 'snobby gits' for any inconvenience this incident may have caused**" Wilde said sternly as if he was telling off a child "**Keep an eye on him, Will**" Wilde ordered before walking off.

"**Well excuse me for being born by the way**" Lights said behind Wilde's back "**You see? I told you he doesn't like me**" Lights told Murdoch.

"**He does like you, Lights. He just doesn't like you a lot**"

"**Was that meant to make me feel better? Because it didn't**" Lights said before both men moved to the gangplanksas Olympic entered the Bay. "**Thank God Jinks wasn't transferred to this ship otherwise we would have been all doomed**" Lights joked causing Murdoch to laugh.

They stood either side of the gangplank as the first class passengers began to disembark. They all had sour looks on their faces which made both officers feel uneasy.

"**Sorry for the inconvenience, Sir, Ma'am**" Murdoch started as the passengers walked past him.

Lights could see none of the passengers were listening to either one of them, so he decided to have some fun "**Sorry, it's his fault**" Lights pointed at Murdoch which caused Murdoch to look at him. "**Just can't get the staff these days, you look like you know all about that, Sir**" Murdoch pushed his way through the passengers, grabbed Light's collar and pulled him away from the crowd.

"**What the bloody hell are you doing?**" Murdoch said sternly.

"**Relax, William. None of them are listening, I could say 'I'm the queen of Zanzibar' and not one of them would raise their eyes at me**" Lights laughed.

"**Even so, if you carry on I'll tell Henry**" Murdoch warned.

"**What does that even mean, you'll tell Henry**" Lights raised his eyebrow.

"**I mean exactly what I said**"

"**You wouldn't dare**" Lights said daringly.

"**Try me**" Murdoch smirked

"**Stubborn git**" Lights said through gritted teeth which caused Murdoch to smile and turn around to care for the rest of the passengers.

After the task was done, the two officer's walked back to the bridge.Once again meeting up with Wilde "**Everything went well?**"

"**Good as gold**" Murdoch reported.

"**Really?**" Wilde sounded surprised as he looked at Lights who just rolled his eyes. "**Well we're going to be heading for Southampton soon, so go for a quick break then report back to the bridge**"

Murdoch nodded appreciatively before pushing Lights towards the mess hall "**Honestly, what is his problem?**" Lights asked all of a sudden.

"**What do you mean? He let us go for a break when he could have easily assigned us to some worthless task**"

"**It's the way he looked at me when you said everything went fine with the passengers, he was like in a state of shock**" Lights complained as they entered the mess hall and got themselves a cup of tea.

"**Can't say I blame him**" Murdoch laughed as they sat at a table.

"**See, why are you taking his side?**" Lights asked defensively.

"**I'm not taking anyone's side, Lights. Just take it easy, will you?**"

"**Fine, I'll drop it since you're too childish to do it yourself**" Lights said, sipping his tea.

Murdoch shook his head and sighed, not wanting to get into an argument with Lights. "**Do you feel that?**" Murdoch asked.

"**Feel what?**"

"**That list to starboard**"

"**Oh yeah. She's a tough old girl, isn't she?**" Lights said rubbing the table as if the ship could feel him.

"**Yes, I suppose that will encourage the newspapers even more that the Titanic will be 'unsinkable'**" Murdoch laughed.

"**Yeah, what a load of old nonsense**" Light laughed, shaking his head. The two friends finished their cups of tea then headed back to the bridge.

**Hoped you enjoyed the chapters. Cheerio. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you once again for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: still the same**

_RMS Olympic, 1911_

It had been two weeks since the collision with HMS Hawke; the Olympic had been stationary at Southampton whilst she had emergency patching to her hull before she could attempt the voyage back to Belfast for more permanent repairs. Murdoch was sitting at his desk, his room was very simple containing a single bed, a wardrobe, a desk and a chair, he found himself having more free time than usual as it was only the crew sailing on the Olympic to Ireland, that meant there was no cargo onboard and no passengers he had to deal with, so he decided to write a few letters to his family. He had written one to his mother and father explaining the temporary repairs the ship had been given and the more permanent repairs she would receive once back at Harland and Wolff. He was just about to start a letter to his sister when Lights came in through the door.

"**Alright, William?**" Lights asked cheerfully.

"**Did you knock, Lights?**" Murdoch asked not looking up from the letter.

"**Yeah, I think so**" Lights said which earned him a stern look from Murdoch. Lights sighed in defeat; he went back outside, closed the door behind him and knocked on the door. He opened it enough so he could look in at Murdoch. "**May I please come in, William**" Lights said sarcastically.

"**You may**" Murdoch said once again not looking up from the letter.

"**What you doing?**" Lights asked, as he sat on Murdoch's bed.

"**I'm writing a letter to my sister**"

"**Oh yeah, have you written one to your wife yet? Oh wait I forgot, you don't have a wife**" Lights chuckled.

"**Drop it, Lights**" Murdoch said warningly.

"**Just stating a fact, William. Besides we've known each other for twelve years almost and you've never once mentioned a woman to me**"

"**Lights, I wouldn't mention a woman to you, if you were the last person on Earth**" Murdoch said, still writing his note.

"**Well, of course you wouldn't, I'd be the only person around and therefore there would be no women**"

"**That's exactly my point, now can you please just drop the subject**"

"**Sorry mister sensitive. Anyway I only came to say I have a surprise for you in the mess hall**" Lights grinned.

"**Oh God**" Murdoch said horrified "**Do I need to put in my resignation now or should I do it after?**"

"**You hurt me, William. You really do**"

Murdoch sighed and put the letter he was writing away, ready for when he returned "**What is it, Lights?**" Murdoch asked as he stood up.

Lights stood up also "**If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?**" Lights said excitedly before rushing out the door "**Come on then**" Lights shouted from the corridor. Murdoch shook his head, dreading of what Lights had in store for him.

The two men entered the mess hall, where Lights pushed Murdoch into a chair and started rummaging through cupboards.

"**It's not a puppy, is it?**" Murdoch chuckled.

"**Shut up, you tart**" Lights said before placing a cup in front of Murdoch.

"**What's this?**" Murdoch asked confusingly.

"**That's lemonade, William. I made it myself and everything**"

"**Where did you get the lemons?**"

"**Where did I get the lemons? I make you lemonade and that's all you got to say?**" Lights laughed, Murdoch looked at him sternly "**There the ship's lemons, alright?**"

"**You know that's stealing, don't you?**"

"**Why don't you shut up, you soppy old git. It's not stealing, think about it as soon as we get back to Belfast their only going to take all the food out of the ship, throw it away and restock the ship again. Go on try some**"

Murdoch sighed and picked up the cup, he was about to take a sip but then thought better of it "**There's no alcohol in this, is there?**"

"**Of course not, what do you take me for?**"

"**Give me five minutes and I'll make you a list**" Murdoch said as he smelt the drink checking for any signs of alcohol "**How much sugar did you use?**" Murdoch asked before finally taking a sip.

"**Sugar?**" Lights asked confusingly.

Murdoch cringed and pursed his lips at the sour bitter taste "**It's very good**" Murdoch lied as convincingly as he could, as tears began to fill his eyes from the acidity of the drink.

"**Really?**" Lights asked as he turned to rummage through more cupboards giving Murdoch time to regain his composure. Before Murdoch could answer Wilde walked through the door "**Ah, Henry try some of this lemonade**"

Murdoch who was now standing behind Lights widened his eyes and started shaking his head frantically; Wilde saw Murdoch's warning "**No, thank you Charles. I just came to inform the two of you that it's your turn on watch**"

"**Thank you, Henry. Come on, Lights**" Murdoch said as he walked out the door.

"**Another thing, Mr Lightoller. Where did you get that lemonade from?**" Wilde asked suspiciously.

Lights thought it'd be best if he didn't tell Wilde where he got the lemons from because unlike Murdoch who pretends not to have a sense of humour, Wilde really didn't have one. "**Well that lemonade, um... well that actually came from...**" Lights put one hand over his mouth "**Lights**" he said trying to be as discreetly as possible whilst also trying to attempt a Scottish accent. "**I better go help William; he'd be lost without me**" Lights ran out the room quickly as possible before Wilde could call him back, he ran through several corridors and staircases before finally he caught up with Murdoch.

"**He asked you were you got the lemonade from, didn't he**" Murdoch laughed as Lights struggled for breath.

The two men entered the bridge and looked out to the horizon. "**It's going to take forever to get to Belfast**" Lights sighed, already bored.

"**Well we have to go slow so the patching to the hull doesn't get damaged and also the fact that only one engine is working**" Murdoch explained.

"**I know but going at ten knots is too much**" Lights whined like a child causing Murdoch to giggle "**Besides I don't even know why we have to be on watch, we're going so slow, it's not as if we're going to hit something**"

"**Stop complaining, Lights**"

"**I'm not complaining, I'm just saying**" Lights sighed in frustration "**Do you want to play a game?**" Lights asked as Murdoch turned to give him a questioning look.

"**What game?**"

Lights shrugged "**I spy**" Lights suggested.

"**One game and that's it, agreed**" Murdoch said in defeat, knowing that if he didn't play a game with Lights, he would have to hear him complain for the rest of the voyage.

"**Whatever you say, William**" Lights said excitedly "**Shall we say the first one to get a hundred right?**" Lights said laughing as he noticed the horrified look on Murdoch's face.

**So who can guess the name of the next ship? I can't tell you how long it took me to write this chapter, I was looking at a blank screen for most of yesterday, then I was reading my book about Titanic and was reading about all the food she had onboard and I came across the lemons :-) I'm so random. **


	11. Chapter 11

**So these chapters onboard the Titanic will coincide with my other story A love to remember but will obviously focus around Murdoch and Lights, so it will be the same but different, yeah that makes perfect sense. **

**Disclaimer: the same as usual**

RMS Titanic, 2 April 1912

Murdoch was reaching for his cup of tea in the office room onboard the Titanic, when the captain turned to him and asked, "**Anything to report chief, anything we should know about before we begin the trials****?**"

After taking a sip of his tea, Murdoch thought for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "**Nothing** **yet, sir**".

The captain smiled happily "**Aye, good. How about you Mr Lightoller****?**"

Lights turned from his duties to report to the captain. "**We are taking men here in Belfast and then on in Southampton, no problems so far, sir**".

The captain turned to David Blair "**Mr Blair****?**"

The young second officer smiled at the captain. "**Well if a second officer is allowed to complain, sir, the storage space is limited; I'm packing equipment all over the place**".

Lights and the captain chuckled. "**Well make sure someone knows where it is, we don't want to be caught short if you fall over board**". The captain joked. Murdoch, who had been listening, wanted to ask the captain something but didn't know quite how to put his question forward, so he decided to keep it plain and simple.

"**Are we taking any measures against the anarchists, sir****?**"

The captain blinked looking confused by his chief officer's question "**What****?**"

"**These are dangerous times**" Murdoch said trying to explain further but to no avail as the captain still seemed to be confused over his question.

"**I think what officer Murdoch means to say is, that a ship as famous as Titanic is an obvious target, sir**" Lights said quickly to back up his friend, Murdoch turned around to face Lights, giving him a thankful look.

The captain placed his tea on the table beside him and sighed "**Gentlemen, all white star liners carry guns and i don't think a bomb would do enough damage to take us down but I'm afraid that's all I can say to reassure you**" the officers nod in acceptance to his answer. The captain picked up his tea and turns to look at a big map, which is placed on the wall. "**Truth is man may sink us even if nature can't**" and with that the officers turn and start walking towards the bridge.

"**Thanks with helping me back there**" Murdoch said appreciatively as he walked next to Lights.

"**Hey, what are first officers for? Besides we all know how you like to make trouble**" Lights laughed elbowing Murdoch playfully.

"**Come on, we better make sure she gets to the sea**" Murdoch said as they travelled up to the bridge.

Shortly before 6:00am the tugs that would guide the Titanic from her berth to the open water arrived. Harland and Wolff's own tug Hercules was position at the bow, Huskisson at the port side of the stern and the Herculaneum at the starboard side. The small tugboats began to lead the Titanic down the Belfast Lough until they were two miles from Carrickfergus. The tugs stopped, casting off their lines and stood clear of the huge liner. The bell of the telegraph sounded to signal 'half ahead' and was repeated down below in the engine room. The valves were opened to allow steam to travel from the boilers and into the two huge engines and slowly, but surely Titanic's propellers started to turn and for the first time she moved under her own power.

As Titanic headed out to the Irish Sea to begin her sea trials, Murdoch stood there inhaling the salty sea air and closed his eyes as he felt the cool breeze hit his face, when he opened them he found Captain Smith standing next to him. "**Begin the trials, chief**" the captain ordered with a smile on his face.

"**Yes, sir**" Murdoch said without hesitation, keen to follow the order from the captain.

Murdoch started the trials by doing a 'crash stop' in which the engines are reversed from full ahead to full astern, bringing the ship to a stop, which Murdoch calculated took 3 minutes and 15 seconds. Other tests included her turning ability, whilst she was travelling straight ahead, the wheel was ordered hard over, and the circle Titanic travelled had a diameter of 3,850yards. The final test was the lowering of her port and starboard anchors. All in all the trials took over 12 hours to complete.

Titanic returned to Belfast at 7pm, Mr Carruthers who was the Board of Trade surveyor was pleased with how the trials went and signed the certificate with Thomas Andrews enabling the Titanic's ply of trade. But unfortunately for the crew there was no time to rest as they were scheduled to leave for Southampton within the hour. There was just enough time for Murdoch and the other officers to do their rounds, making sure that Titanic had everything she needed for her trip.

At last Titanic was ready to leave Belfast for the first – and last – time as she headed out for Southampton at 8:00pm. After a journey which lasted for 28 hours Titanic finally arrived at her destination at midnight, 4 April. As the Titanic entered the waters of Southampton she was met by five tugs from the Red Water Line, they all combined to guide her into Berth 44, the place where she would depart from in little under seven days.

**So here we are at last, on the ship of dreams. Does anyone else think its weird how the trials for Olympic took two days whereas trials for Titanic took 1 day? So this chapter is really more about facts than the actually story I guess but I have given you some fun facts for today. **

**Also I've started writing a new story for RMS Olympic which will be the deleted scenes from this story besides she served for 24 years and survived the first world war, she deserves to have her own story rather than sharing one with her younger sister. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: still the same**

RMS Titanic, 9 April 1912

Captain Smith had called his three senior officers to his office. Murdoch had no idea why, but it seemed to be urgent and yet he could think of no problem involving the ship or the crew. He opened the office door and immediately his heart dropped, sitting at the table on the Captain's right was Mr Wilde, who had been Chief Officer onboard the Olympic.

"**William**" Wilde said whilst nodded.

"**Henry**" Murdoch nodded back out of politeness.

"**Take a seat, Mr Murdoch**" the Captain gestured to an empty seat to his left, as Murdoch sat down he noticed Lights sitting next to Wilde and Blair sitting next to himself, he also realised Lights looked extremely confused about something.

"**I'm afraid I still don't quite understand yet, sir**" Lights confessed as he started fiddling with his pencil.

"**You're being very slow Mr Lightoller**" the Captain stated plainly. Murdoch could see that Lights wanted to say something back but then thought better of it, so the Captain continued, "**The Company has decided that Mr Wilde will replace Mr Murdoch as Chief Officer**" Captain Smith turned to face Murdoch, who in turn faced the captain in disbelief, what reason was there that would result in him getting demoted. But the Captain continued to explain the situation "**Mr Murdoch will become First Officer and you will become second"**. The Captain said hoping that it would be the last time he had to explain it.

"**But, sir, we've already allocated the duties between us. Should we unravel all that when we're sailing in a few hours?**" Lights argued, whilst still fiddling with his pencil. Murdoch knew his friend had just stated a fair point and could see the frustration on the Captain's face.

"**May I say something, sir?**" Wilde asked in a soft and calm voice, the Captain waved his hand as a sign for Wilde to carry on. "**As you know I have served as chief for Captain Smith on Titanic's sister ship, Olympic. There is little difference between them and I believe it to be useful to have a Captain and a chief who really know how the ship works**" Wilde explained to Lights, who look as though he couldn't quite believe the situation himself.

The Captain agreed with Wilde's statement "**Exactly**".

Murdoch could feel a twinge of anger in his veins, he couldn't believe this was the reason he was being demoted to First Officer. "**But I've served on Olympic too, sir. I know how Titanic works**" Murdoch said annoyed but on the surface looking calm and professional.

"**Well, I'm afraid there is nothing more to be said on the subject**" the Captain said in frustration, giving his newly appointed First Officer a stern look, to which Murdoch nodded out of acceptance and respect, not pushing the situation further as he knew it was not his place to challenge the Captain.

Murdoch looked down onto the table in disappointment, inside all he wanted to do was scream and walk out the door but the always present professional side of him told him to stay there, which he did in a daze until the sound of Lights voice snapped him out of it.

"**So what now, sir?**" the Captain slammed his pencil onto the table lightly, Murdoch could see that the Captain didn't like this anymore than the officers. "**Has Blair replaced Pitman, Pitman Boxhall and so on?**" Lights finished.

"**No. Mr Blair will leave the ship, here in Southampton, all remaining officers will remain in their present posts. Look, I'm sorry Blair, but you must understand, I can hardly countermand a Company order**" the Captain explained.

"**No, of course not, sir**" Blair said almost sounding like he was going to cry. Murdoch truly felt sorry for the young lad; he knew how much Blair was looking forward to the voyage.

"**Well, I'm sure they'll find you a new berth soon enough**" the Captain said trying to cheer the boy up a bit.

"**Don't know what my mother will say, sir, she was so excited**" Blair said half jokingly.

"**Well I hope one day, she'll be able to forgive us**" the Captain said before dismissing his officers.

"**I'm off to do my rounds, I'll meet you in the cargo bay in half an hour**" Murdoch informed Lights, to which Lights nodded and walked off to attend to his own duties. Murdoch needed time to be alone and deal with the blow of being demoted. He knew Lights, in his own and annoying way, would try and cheer him up which Murdoch really didn't want.

* * *

Half an hour later on the dot and the two officers met in the cargo bay "**Can you believe this nonsense?**" Lights asked frustratingly as he got out his torch "**I have half a mind to write to the White Star offices about all this, it's insulting**"

Murdoch sighed as he got out his own torch "**Lights, Mr Ismay will be onboard why don't you just tell him about it?**"

"**Are you crazy? Forget about being demoted, I'll most probably get the sack**" Lights laughed but noticed Murdoch looked a bit distressed "**Hey, you'll always be my Chief Officer**" Lights said as he put his arm around Murdoch's shoulders.

"**Thanks Lights, besides it's just for one voyage, on the return voyage to England we'll be back at our original posts**"

"**Yeah and it's not like the passengers will know, I mean look, they didn't even replace our uniforms**" Lights said as he looked down on his First Officer uniform then did the same to Murdoch's Chief Officer uniform.

Murdoch chuckled as he looked at his own uniform rank insignia "**It'll certainly be confusing for them. Come on let's get this done so we can get out of here**"

The two men investigated the cargo bay and found nothing amiss, satisfied with their result they journeyed back towards the bridge.

"**Poor Blair, he was looking forward to this trip**" Lights said out of the blue.

"**Yeah, but you win some, you lose some**" Murdoch shrugged.

"**I guess you're right, He'll live**" Lights joked "**I just can't believe that of all the officers in the world, they had to choose Wilde**"

"**I'm sure Henry couldn't believe it either when he saw you sitting there**" Murdoch laughed.

"**Why don't you shut up, you soppy old git**" Lights playfully shoved Murdoch.

**So next chapter is sailing day. It's so annoying when films and TV shows of Titanic have Lights in a second officer's uniform and Murdoch in a first officer's uniform because in real life they didn't have time to get new uniforms so they had to wear their original assigned uniforms that meant Lights still wore a first officer's uniform and Murdoch still wore a chief officer's uniform but I suppose it's so people don't get confused anyway rant over, hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Cheerio **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: still the same.**

RMS Titanic, 10 April 1912

Murdoch woke up bright and early, today was the first day of Titanic's maiden voyage, so he got up, polished his shoes, straightened his tie and brushed off his jacket after all he wanted to look his best and nothing less for the grandest ship in the world, and with that he left his room and set off to the bridge.

As he entered the bridge, he stood to attention awaiting orders from the Captain, until Lights approached him. "**William, just the man I've been searching for**" Lights smiled naughtily at his best friend.

Murdoch rolled his eyes, already knowing that whatever he was about to hear, he wouldn't like it. "**And why is that, Lights?**" Murdoch asked, dreading the answer.

"**The Captain has ordered us to see that the first class passengers get on the ship alright**"

Murdoch closed his eyes and sighed heavily "**Bloody hell**" he swore under his breath, which caused Lights to burst out laughing, for he to hated doing this task as much as Murdoch but seeing his friend get frustrated over it actually made him feel slightly better. "**Come on,**" Murdoch said hopelessly "**The sooner we get this done, the more intact we'll be when we next enter this bridge**" Murdoch suddenly came out of his mood and had a huge grin on his face "**And this time don't insult the ladies by saying they look just like the animal in which their fur coat is made of**"

Lights chuckled "**You know me, Will, I'm all for the beauty of Mother Nature's creatures, but i prefer to see that beauty on the animal, not the lady**" Lights made an innocent face at Murdoch.

"**Unfortunately I do know you Lights, and I mean it no insulting the ladies, no jokes and no asking for tips**" Murdoch gave Lights a stern look before going off to attend to the first class passengers.

"**Spoil-sport**" Lights said under his breath, before quickly walking away in case his superior officer had heard him.

Lights reached his gangway and began welcoming the first class passengers onboard, there were plenty of times when he could have made a joke but without Murdoch to tell him off for it, it just wasn't fun. So he stood there being ignored by everyone who past him and he quickly became mind-numbingly bored. After what seemed like hours, all the passengers were finally onboard and so he closed the door to the gangway and began travelling aft towards the stern.

When upon entering the poop deck, Lights was met by Sixth Officer Moody. "**Alright, James. How was the lowering of the lifeboats?**"

"**Fine, the board of trade was happy with Titanic's safety standards. Though let's hope we never have to use them**"

"**Yeah, their bloody hard work**" Lights joked causing Moody to laugh. Lights looked around him "**Where's William? He should be here by now**"

Moody shrugged "**I don't know, Lights. I haven't seen him**"

"**The lazy git, no doubt he's left us to do the hard work**" Lights sighed "**Come on then, we better see to these mooring lines**"

Lights and Moody squeezed through the crowd, who were waving goodbye to the crowd below on the docks and goodbye to England, the two officers finally made it to their stations. As the two men worked on the mooring lines, Lights suddenly stopped and looked up.

"**Did you hear that?**" Lights asked Moody.

Moody shook his head "**What?**"

"**A sort of snapping sound, like from a rope**" Lights said looking around the ship for any sign of something wrong.

Moody also looked but he couldn't see anything out of place "**You know they say the first sign of insanity is hearing things that aren't really there**" Moody laughed.

"**No one likes a clever clog, James**" Lights said jokingly.

The two men laughed as they returned to their duties where upon hearing a scream from a woman which caused the two men to look up, when they did, they suddenly knew what the noise was. The SS New York had snapped free from her mooring lines and was now on a collision course with the Titanic.

"**Bloody hell. Not again**" Lights swore.

"**Again?**" Moody asked confusingly, never taking his eyes off the oncoming ship.

"**Yeah, I'll tell you the story sometime**" Lights said as he leaned over the railing to try and see the bow, to check if any officers had spotted the ship "**I can't see a bloody thing**" Lights said casually to himself, he knew the Titanic would probably sustain little damage from the other ship, though he didn't know how well the SS New York would fare.

Just as the two officers thought for certain there would be a collision, a tugboat called Vulcan managed to tie a new mooring line around her and brought the drifting ship under control and guided her back to her berth.

Lights released a deep sigh "**That was close**" Lights said, turning to face Moody, who looked as though he was clinging to the railing for dear life "**You scare too easily, come on I'll make you a cup of tea**" Lights laughed as he pushed Moody towards the mess hall.

"**How did you keep so calm?**" Moody asked, still slightly shook up by the whole experience.

"**Believe me, James, once you've hit one of His Majesty's ships, you can get through anything**" Lights laughed.

"**You hit one of the king's ships?**" Moody laughed coming out of his shock.

"**Well not me personally. I was on the stern with, William. We were serving on the Olympic and she was sailing down the Solent alongside HMS Hawke**. **As the Solent got narrower** **the Hawke** **gave way for the Olympic but the power of her propellers sucked the Hawke towards us and the bow of the Hawke went straight into her stern**" Lights laughed "**It didn't half make a noise**"

They reached the mess hall whereupon they noticed Murdoch sitting at a table, with a blank expression on his face as though he was staring into space.

"**Where the bloody hell have you been?**" Lights asked instantly snapping Murdoch out of his dreamlike state "**Me and James have been slaving away, not to mention James's near panic attack from that oncoming ship, just because you was the Chief Officer doesn't been you can just ditch what duties you want...**"

"**Lights, if you shut up for one moment, I'll explain where I was**" Murdoch interrupted.

Lights nodded "**Fine**" Lights agreed and sat opposite from Murdoch whilst Moody sat next to Lights.

"**I was on the boat deck when I saw the New York and I warned the Captain**" Murdoch explained briefly.

"**The boat deck? What were you doing on the boat deck?**" Lights asked curiously.

Murdoch sighed, he knew it was no use in trying to hide the truth from Lights "**I was with a young maid and she was the one who warned me of the oncoming ship**"

Lights seemed to be in shock "**A maid? You mean as in a woman?**"

"**Yes, Lights. I mean a woman**" Murdoch sighed.

"**A woman?**" Lights asked again as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Murdoch just rolled his eyes and continued with his story "**And now the Captain has invited us both to dinner as his guests**" Murdoch sounded as though he was dreading the mere thought of it.

"**So why do you sound so glum? Think of all the food and champagne, it doesn't sound so bad**" Moody said excitedly.

"**A woman?**" Lights asked again, still trying to get his head round the fact Murdoch had been spending time with a woman.

"**I think he needs a cup of tea**" Moody said before walking off towards the cupboards to make one.

"**A woman? And the two of you are going to dinner?**" Lights asked for the final time to defiantly make sure he had heard Murdoch correctly.

"**Yes, Lights**" Murdoch said annoyingly.

Suddenly a huge smile played on Lights lips which made Murdoch worry. "**Whatever you're thinking, you can quickly forget it**" Murdoch warned.

"**I didn't do anything**" Lights held his hands in the air in defence.

"**You don't have to do anything Lights, but I know you too well and whatever it is that you're thinking, it's not going to happen**" Murdoch warned again.

"**Fine**" Lights said in defeat, there was a brief silence between them "**Is she pretty?**"

"**Lights!**" Murdoch said annoyingly.

"**I was just asking**" Lights said.

Luckily for Murdoch, Moody arrived with the tea. All three men reached for their own cup and started drinking.

"**Think of all the rich gits, you'll have to talk to**" Moody said laughing; the mere thought of Murdoch talking to first class passengers also had Lights in hysterics.

"**Damn, I never thought of that**" Murdoch said, looking horrified.

The other two officers were laughing so hard that tears had formed in their eyes.

"**Would you care for another glass of champagne, sir**" Lights said in a posh voice, doing an impression of one of the first class waiters.

"**Don't mind if I do**" Moody said also doing a posh voice, which caused the men to laugh even more.

Murdoch just sat there with a terrified look on his face and his two friends weren't helping him to feel more relaxed about the whole situation, in fact they were making it worse.

Murdoch sighed and stood up "**Well, thank you for the boost of confidence**" Murdoch said sarcastically before walking away.

"**Hey, where are you going, William. We haven't even discussed the economics money has in society**" Lights said, having no idea what he was talking about, he just wanted to annoy Murdoch.

Murdoch turned around "**Why don't you shut up, Lights**" Murdoch said before walking out the door, leaving the two men who were shaking with laughter.

**Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Cheerio **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the reviews and to those reading the story. And classicmovielover don't worry we have a long way to go before she hits the iceberg. **

**Disclaimer: still the same**

RMS Titanic, 10 April 1912

Titanic had crossed the English Channel and had arrived at Cherbourg and was receiving more of her passengers by tenders as Cherbourg lacked docking facilities for a ship the size of Titanic. Lights thanked God that he was stationed on the bridge and not the gangways as he couldn't stand there being ignored twice in one day.

Lights not only had his watch to do but he also had to cover for Murdoch whilst he was at dinner. The thought of Murdoch being surrounded by first class passengers still amused him, how he wished he could be a fly on the wall. He turned to his left and saw Third Officer Pitman approach him.

"**Here you are, Lights**" Pitman said as he handed Lights a cup of tea.

"**Thanks Herbert**" Lights said appreciatively, he took a sip as there was a cold breeze in the air "**Have you seen William's mystery lady?**" Lights asked curiously.

"**What mystery lady?**" Pitman asked confusingly.

"**The one who's accompanying William to dinner**" Lights explained.

Pitman shook his head "**What's her name?**"

Lights shrugged "**He didn't say**" Lights said as he continued with his watch, though he couldn't entirely see the point as Titanic was still.

After a process which took ninety minutes, the passengers were finally onboard and Titanic was on her way to Queenstown. Lights drank his tea within a few minutes as the weather continued to be cold and windy, he could feel the hot liquid warm his insides right down to his toes.

After, what seemed like hours, Wilde relieved Lights so he could have his dinner. As Lights entered the mess hall he noticed Fourth Officer Boxhall and Fifth Officer Lowe sitting at a table together.

"**Evening, boys**" Lights greeted.

"**Evening Lights**" the two men greeted back

"**Hey Lights, did you hear about Will's girl?**" Boxhall asked.

"**Yeah, he told me about it this morning**" Lights informed the two men as he got a bowl of soup "**I suppose you haven't seen her per chance**"

"**I'm afraid not, Lights. But what a lucky git, here we are eating this gruel and he's in first class enjoying a top nosh meal**" Boxhall said.

Lights laughed as he joined the other two officers "**Yeah, you've got to feel sorry for him**"

"**So, how's your watch going?**" Lowe asked out of interest.

"**Peachy as always, though I also have to cover some of William's shift. I tell you, that Scotsman owes me big time**" Lights chuckled as he ate his soup "**I'd better hurry, Wilde's covering for me and you know how grumpy he gets**"

Lowe and Boxhall nodded their heads in agreement; Lights quickly finished his soup and walked towards the door.

"**Cheerio, boys**" Lights said pleasantly, both the other men grumbled a farewell back.

As Lights walked back to the bridge, he checked his pocket watch and noticed it was 10 o'clock; he should have been relieved by Murdoch. He put the watch back in his pocket and sighed, he knew tonight would drag, he was already feeling tired and it was only the first day of the voyage.

"**Anything amiss, Henry?**" Lights asked as he approached Wilde.

"**Not until you showed up, Charles**" Wilde said bluntly.

Lights just rolled his eyes, if Murdoch had said that he would have found it funny even if Murdoch meant it but coming from Wilde, Lights knew it meant something totally different. He couldn't understand why Wilde didn't like him, maybe it was because Wilde was really professional in his work, and Lights thought Murdoch was over professional but Wilde took his job way too seriously. The two officers stood there in silence, Lights almost felt awkward in Wilde's company, he felt as though he had to watch what he said and act in case Wilde sent him to the brig and it wouldn't have been the first time either.

"**Well, I think you can manage on your own**" Wilde said confidently, Lights nodded a goodbye as Wilde walked away.

Finally Lights could breathe without fear of being punished; he hoped Murdoch would be back soon so he could go to bed. Lights once again brought out his pocket watch, this time the face showed 11 o'clock.

"**Alright, now he's taking the pi...**"

"**Lights**"

Lights immediately turned around upon hearing his name "**Ah, William. Just the man I was talking to myself about**"

"**You better get off to bed**" Murdoch said miserably.

Lights noticed Murdoch's mood "**What's the matter with you?**"

"**Nothing**" Murdoch said quickly wanting to drop the subject.

"**You sure?**"

"**Just go to bed, Lights**" Murdoch said, quickly getting frustrated with Lights.

"**Excuse me for caring**" Lights said before walking away to his cabin.

**Poor Lights, he has no fun all evening because Murdoch's away, then when Murdoch comes back he has a pop at Lights. So a small quick chapter mentioning Cherbourg and I think we've been introduced to all Titanic's officers now. Hoped you enjoyed. Cheerio **

**P.S does anyone know what the lyric 'Love is when I loved you' from Celine Deon, My heart will go on, means. I've always wondered. It probably means nothing and it's just a groovy lyric that I've never understood. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for the reviews and thank you IntrepidLlama for your explanation, that actually does make sense :) **

**Disclaimer: still don't own anything**

RMS Titanic, 11 April 1912

Lights woke up still feeling exhausted, he reached for his pocket watch and saw that the time was 5:30am; he had to be on his watch at six. He sighed and reluctantly got up from his warm soft bed. As he walked out of the wheelhouse, the cold morning air hit his face making him wish he was still in bed. He walked to the port wing before travelling to starboard and then back again, which he did several times in an attempt to wake himself up.

"**Herbert, you couldn't make me a cup of coffee, could you?**" Lights said yawning.

"**Do I look like a steward?**" Pitman asked sarcastically.

"**No but you do look like one of the junior officers and I look like one of the senior officers**" Lights said with a smile.

Pitman walked off to make Lights his coffee whilst mumbling something under his breath and Lights was too tired to call him up on it.

Lights stood there on the starboard wing with the coffee Pitman had made him, which gradually woke him up. This morning's watch had been uneventful but thankfully as the sun rose higher in the sky the day became warmer. To Lights surprise the time to switch watch with Murdoch came quicker than he had expected, as he watched Murdoch approach him.

"**Alright William?**"

"**Yeah, why wouldn't I be?**" Murdoch said defensively.

"**No reason. I was just saying 'alright William' like I always do**" Lights eyed Murdoch suspiciously "**Well, I'll be on my rounds then**" Lights informed Murdoch before seeing him nod and walked off.

* * *

It was 11:30am and Titanic had arrived at the Cork Harbour on the south coast of Ireland, but as the docks were not suitable for ships her size, she was receiving her passengers from tenders. Murdoch stood outside the bridge, his hands behind his back, the sky was cloudy but it was a warm day. He stood there in a daydream until Lights appeared next to him. "**So what happened last night?**" Lights asked curiously which made Murdoch turn around fast with a slight guilty look on his face.

"**What makes you think anything happened last night?**" Murdoch said defensively, like he had something to hide.

"**I only meant what happened at dinner?**" Lights held his hands up in defence but now he was more curious at what had Murdoch in a knot.

"**Nothing much, bit of a bore really**" Murdoch lied; he just hoped that Lights believed him; he didn't want to talk about his situation to anyone especially his best friend.

"**Well of course it was boring, I wasn't there to tell any of my jokes**" Lights joked, but he noticed Murdoch's lips didn't even twitch "**Ok, come on, you can't fool me William, something obviously happened last night, you've been in a foul mood ever since you got back, so what's bothering you?**"

"**You're bothering me, lights**" Murdoch stated plainly, still with no smile on his face.

"**That hurts William**" Lights put his hand over his heart "**Here I am, doing my duty as a friend, a brother even, and you just chuck it back in my face**" Lightoller turned his back to Murdoch dramatically.

"**Look, Lights, I'm sorry**" Murdoch said softly placing his hand on Lights shoulder, to which Lights shrugged it off and stepped forward.

"**Don't, I'm bleeding**" Lights said sarcastically, sounding hurt.

Murdoch sighed "**Last night I escorted Miss Desmond back to her room, you know, the young stewardess I told you about, who spotted the SS New York and I kissed her**" Murdoch confessed still looking at Lights back but if he could of seen Lights face he would see that he was smiling. Lightoller knew exactly what buttons to press when it came to Murdoch.

"**So, why are you upset?**" Lights asked as he turned back to face Murdoch, he was confused as to why this had made Murdoch so sulky.

"**Because it was wrong of me to do so, what if the captain was to find out? She could lose her job, I could lose my job**" Murdoch explained.

"**Do you love her?**"

Murdoch's eyes widened at the question "**What?**" Murdoch's heart stopped, he had to quickly think of an answer Lights would believe.

"**Do you love her?**" Lightoller repeated a little louder

"**It's not appropriate for me to have feelings towards her**"

Lightoller smiled **"Well I didn't hear a 'no' anywhere in that sentence"**

Murdoch looked Lightoller deep in the eye "**No**" Murdoch tried to lie as convincingly as he could

"**No use trying to lie to me, Will, I've notice, over the years, that you do this weird thing with your eyes. You should probably visit the medic and get it seen to**" Lightoller joked but still not getting a response from Murdoch, who turned around to stare at the bow whilst he sighed.

"**Does she feel the same way about you?**" Lights asked

"**I don't know, but she did kiss me back**" Murdoch remembered the kiss they had shared, it was then that Lights noticed he was slightly grinning.

"**Well who could resist a Scotsman like you, so you haven't told her the way you feel about her?**"

Murdoch shook his head "**And she's not going to find out, I'm going to stay away from her for the rest of the voyage**"

Lightoller sighed "**But William..**." Lights started

"**There are no buts, Lights. I've made up my mind and that's that**" Murdoch walked off into the wheel house,

"**Must I do everything myself**" Lights said to himself before venturing the decks to find the young stewardess as Titanic was getting ready to leave land for the last time and head out to open ocean.

**In the words of Captain Smith 'Take her to sea Mr Murdoch. Let's stretch her legs' Hoped you enjoyed. Cheerio **

**P.S If anyone wants to check out my new story it's called 'the ship of nightmares' it's another Murdoch/Lights story but this time they bring their wives onboard. Also my other story about Olympic will hopefully be up and running sometime next week.**


End file.
